The Haunted
by Rogue Darth Skywalker
Summary: Anakin Skywalker was not an ordinary man. He was what some would call a sensitive and had been plagued by dreams, visions, and spirits all his life. But now as a grown man, the spirits that haunted as a child are back only this time, there is evil lurking, waiting to strike him where it hurts the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I seem to be on a roll today! Ideas and inspiration are just everywhere today! Anyway, this story takes after my love of the supernatural and I decided why not try a ghost haunting type modern AU type story. So here is my take on that!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **-DFD**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _He sat at the small coffee table where he had the small green and white army toys organized into two sides. Anakin sat on one side and smiled as he explained the rules to the army game he made up to Kitster. "So each turn when the screen is up, you pick five guys and place them in a line like this," he said, picking up five of his green figures and ordering them in a horizontal line in front of him. "When the screens down, the guy directly in front of it is their opponent and the strongest one wins. Got it?"_

 _Kitster nodded, "sounds simple enough," he said, "what happens to the loser pieces?"_

 _"Oh, that's easy the just-"_

 _"Ani!" His head turned around and watched as his mother entered the room. She looked at him with a raised brow and asked, "Ani who are you talking to?"_

 _Anakin looked back across the coffee table where Kitster sat, leaning back on his hands. "My friend Kitster," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing he could say._

 _His mother looked to where he said his friend was and gave a shrug, "Dinners almost ready. Go wash up while I set a place for your friend," she said with a smile._

 _"You don't have to," Anakin said as he stood up, "Kitster doesn't eat 'cause he's dead."_

The sound of music jolted him from his dream. For a moment, Anakin was disoriented as his mind slowly roused from his dream. The clock on the nightstand read 6:30, which was when he normally got up to get ready for work. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Wearing nothing but a towel wrapped snugly around her body, Anakin watched shamelessly as his wife dried her beautiful brown hair with a towel.

Her eyes met his and she smirked at him as she came to stand next to his side of the bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting up not?" She asked.

Anakin quickly wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her swiftly on top of him. She squealed and laughed at his playfulness. "How can I even think to leave this bed when there's an angel here?" He smiled as he leaned his head up and inhaled the scent of her shampoo as he pressed gentle kisses to her neck, nipping her in all the right places.

"Ani, stop," she whined.

"Oh, come on, Padme, you can be late once, can't you?"

She laughed and shook her head, pushing back on his chest lightly. "Not today. I have a budget meeting this morning."

Anakin groaned and let his head fall back to the pillow and closed his eyes again. He felt her finger trace along the side of his face, drawing lines from his brow to his cheek. "What did you dream about last night?" She asked.

He gave a shrug, "nothing," he said.

"It didn't sound like nothing," she said, "you said 'Kitster' a few times and you had a smile when I woke up."

He shrugged again, "Kitster was just a friend of mine when I was a kid. I haven't seen him in years." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Padme seemed to realize this but let the subject drop for now and simply kissed him before getting off him to finish getting ready. By now the clock read 6:45 and he figured he had best get ready as well.

Anakin Skywalker was not an ordinary man. He was what some would call a sensitive. He had been plagued by dreams, visions, and spirits all his life and had suffered greatly for it as a child. Being different- the only one who could see things that weren't there- had made him an easy target as a child and made it nearly impossible for him to make friends with anyone other than the spirits who were drawn to him. And as he got older, the taunting got worse, and the bullying got physical. It didn't take long after that for him to learn that some things are better left unsaid.

Up until the day he proposed to Padme, he had cut out all but one spirit from his life- his grandfather. He never had the chance to meet the man while he lived, but he remembered him watching over him from as early as three years old. His grandfather claims he had been there from the moment he was born and Anakin never doubted that. But the moment he found Padme, he knew it was time to let his grandfather go. Anakin hasn't seen him since, and while he can still sense and see spirits, he doesn't allow them to interact with him.

Throwing on a pair of work jeans and an old white shirt, Anakin left the bedroom for the small kitchen area in the apartment where Padme was waiting for her coffee to brew while she spoke with a colleague on the phone. On the counter, a steaming cup of black coffee sat waiting for him. Taking a seat, he nursed his coffee not paying much mind to his wife's phone call. As much as he loved her, her job made little sense to him. Padme was the deputy mayor of their town and she was brilliant at it and well on her way to being mayor in the next election. Him on the other hand, owned a small mechanics shop and knew more about grease and engines than anything else and had thus resigned himself proudly to being her arm candy.

"Alright, Bail, I'll handle it, it's not a problem, really. There is nothing Mon can throw at me that I can't deflect. I'll see you soon, bye," Padme hung up her phone and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Mon Mothma on the prowl for a scandal?" He asked with a smirk. Mon was one of the most popular news reporters in the region renowned for her ability to twist the truth and her favorite targets were politicians. Padme had been at the center of one of her scandals once during the early days of their dating. Rumors that she was two-timing him with her infinitely more successful ex, the district attorney, Rush Clovis. The story had caused a rift between them for months before Padme put the woman in her place, publicly denying any interest in Clovis, and proclaiming her love for him on a live television interview, which bolstered her popularity greatly while also helping to mend the rift between them.

She shook her head as she poured her coffee, "Yes except this time she has her eye on Breha and the rumor she is barren."

Anakin raised a brow, "I thought she was," he said recalling the last time they had the Organas over and how they had asked Padme to be their surrogate. It was a surprise, and Padme had been flattered, but they hadn't even had a child of their own yet so the timing just wasn't right for them.

"She is," Padme started as she took the seat across from him, "but that doesn't mean she wants word to get out just yet. It's a very personal thing for a woman to come to terms with."

He nodded and downed the last drop of his coffee, "so you're putting yourself in the line of fire instead," he said with a smirk.

She couldn't help but to laugh, "in a matter of speaking," she said, "but what dirt do you think she could possibly have on me? We're as normal as normal comes."

Anakin shrugged, "maybe she had photos from the last fundraiser for that old school," he suggested. "After all, we were missing for about an hour," he said wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively. Padme's cheeks went red as she clearly remembered their quick romp in the custodian's closet.

"God, I hope not," she said. "If it is I promise that's the last time we do something like that."He simply shrugged casually, confident she could never keep her hands off him.

After they finished their coffee, they made their way out of their third-floor apartment and down to the street where her car was parked. Every morning Padme dropped him off at his shop on her way to work. As deputy mayor, she often stayed later than most to make sure all important matters were taken care of before she returned home. Often she left a few minutes before he would lock up so carpooling made more sense than him riding his motorcycle to work every day.

* * *

Padme slowed the car to a stop just in front of they blue and yellow neon sign that read "Skywalker Repairs" in front of the shop. Leaning across the center console they kissed before he climbed out to get to work. The shop was already open since his business partner Ben was more reliable with being punctual and handling the financial aspect of the shop.

Inside, Ben was already seated at the front counter typing information into the spreadsheets he loved so much. "Did you get the chance to look at my proposal?" Ben asked, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Anakin shook his head as he went into the back office to change into his coveralls. "Unfortunately no. Padme and I... got busy last night," he said with a smirk, watching as his partner cringed. Anakin never really understood that, it wasn't like he told the man that his wife is the most flexible woman he knows and that at one point during their romantic evening her legs had been wrapped tightly around his he had while her knees touched her chest...he shook his head, ridding himself of the exciting thoughts and instead turned his attention back to Ben. "Just summarize it for me," he said, grabbing a grease rag and stuffing it in his pocket.

Ben sighed and it looked for a moment he'd give one of his famous 'Ben Speeches' but fortunately, instead he complied. "My proposal was to buy out Watto's due mostly in part to the cheapskate's multiple payroll violations, the man can barely afford to stay open and since most of his clientele flock to us anyway. Opening up a second shop on the property will be expensive to start, but profits are expected to double if we are successful."

Anakin listened carefully and while it sounded promising, there was still much for him to worry about. Padme and he had started talking more seriously about trying to have a baby and he rightfully worried what such a financial risk could do if it failed. But at the same time, he trusted Ben's intellect, though it wouldn't hurt to get Padme's input when he got home. "I'll think about it," he said simply before going over to his cluttered desk that was littered with spare parts he was using to try and make a robot with.

As he worked, he felt the presence of two spirits who always seemed to linger around the shop. One was of his old mentor, Qui-Gon Jinn who had also been Ben's adoptive father; and the other was an older man who used to live on the property before it was converted into a garage. Neither spirit was malicious and both were well aware he knew they were there, but they rarely tried to interact with him anymore since he had made it quite clear years ago he wasn't interested in talking to them and to leave him alone.

By the time it was 9:00, Anakin was hunched over the open hood of an old truck when his young apprentice, Ashoka barreled into the shop sweating and panting as she caught her breath. "Sorry I'm late," she said, running into the back to change out of her baggy sweats into her coveralls. "I uh, I forgot to set my alarm this morning."

Anakin shook his head and tossed her a grease rag which she caught in the air and rushed to his side. "Take a look," He said stepping back so she could look down into the car. "His car has been stalling recently and has trouble getting it started. Ahsoka was quick to shine her flashlight inside and almost immediately pointed to the rusted alternator. "What makes you think it's that?" He asked. She was right that the alternator was the cause of the problems, but she was late and what better way to punish his young student than to question her on everything. It annoys her greatly but it also amuses him.

"The rust," She said simply, "The rust keeps the pieces from being able to move."

Anakin nodded his head, "And why is that bad?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Because it stops the pieces from working properly. Because rust spreads. Because of a lot of things." Ahsoka let out a groan, "Please don't let this be one of those days, Sky Guy!"

He sighed, "Alright, fine," He said, watching as her shoulders relaxed. "You can help Ben with the spreadsheets instead." Without another word, he turned back to the car, ignoring Ahsoka's pleading for anything but desk work.

* * *

By 7:00, Anakin was alone in the shop cleaning up the garage floor which had several slick oil spots. Padme said she would probably leave by 7:30 and then after they had plans to go to Mos Eisley's Bar and drink until they could forget the problem that was Mon Mothma. Anakin had managed to watch part of the interview and was immensely proud of the way his wife managed to shut down the reporter's digging. He continued to clean and organized the tools in the two red tool chests. As he worked on the chest near the front of the shop, he felt the presence of the older man and rolled his eyes. A loud clank echoed in the room, but the sound did nothing to startle him. Looking towards the back of the shop, he saw a wrench was now lying in the center of the garage. Turning back to the chest he was working on, he decided to pick it up when he was finished. Moments later another clank echoed, this time he saw a screwdriver standing on its own by the handle right on top of the wrench. With a shake of his head, he ignored it once again. Recently, the spirits he was around often had started to act up more than usual. He didn't know why and just assumed they were lonely but he wasn't interested in talking with them. He was determined to keep his attention solely on the living. He had no interest in being labeled a freak again. Moments later, he was disturbed yet again as this time the entire chest toppled over spilling its contents on the floor.

Anakin slammed his tool chest shut and strode to the center of the garage, "What do you want from me?" He shouted, "Why can't you just move on?" Anakin paced the width of the garage, "Just leave me alone!" He shouted, gripping his hair in his hands.

"Ani?" He turned around sharply and saw Padme standing behind him, her eyes worried as she stared at the mess in the center of the garage. "Who are you talking to?" She asked.

Anakin shook his head, "Uh, no one… I just, uh… It's been a long day," He lied, trying to give her a convincing smile. He could tell she wasn't fully convinced but she said nothing and instead walked around him and bent over to right the toolbox.

"Let's get this place cleaned up then we'll go home, alright? You look like you could use an early rest."

He shook his head, "No, really, I'm fine, I promise." He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips kissing her knuckles, "Besides, you could use a drink after the day you had. My problems are nothing."

"Padme sighed, "I have a bottle of Moscato at home. We can go out another time," She argued.

He knew there was no point in arguing with her and simply nodded his head, bending over to help her pick up the tools. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure of Qui-Gon standing by his desk and for the first time in years, he heard the man speak to him, his words sounding like, _"Beware of Sidious."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Got this up within my promised time range! With only 30 minutes to spare!**

 **This story is both so hard to write and yet it is also one of my more entertaining stories to write as well. I'm hoping you guys like reading it. I have such plans for it.**

 **As always,** **Happy reading!**

 **-DFD**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you going to tell me what happened back there?" Anakin turned his head to look at his wife who stared back at him while they waited for the light to turn green.

"It was nothing," He said, giving a nonchalant shrug to brush it off.

Padme's eyes returned to the road as she started driving again. "Didn't seem like nothing to me," She said. "You were shouting."

He scoffed and rested his elbow on the window, "I wasn't shouting," He denied, turning his gaze to look out the window.

"Can you please just tell me? I know something's bothering you."

Anakin let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just…" He didn't know what he could say. The last thing he wanted was to tell her was that he could see spirits. She'd just think he's crazy and he didn't want to think about what she would do if she did know. His greatest fear was that she would leave him because no matter how many times they promise each other "forever" he doubts that would remain the case if she knew he was a freak. "It's just… Ben…" He finally said.

"Ben?" She asked, glancing at him for a moment to gauge his mood. "What happened between you two? I thought you figured out the problem with the supplier," She said, reminding him of the problem they had a few weeks back when several custom parts failed to be delivered.

Anakin shook his head, "It's not that…"

"Then what? Did Ahsoka come in late again?"

He let out a sigh and rubbed at his eye, "Well, yeah, but that's not it… He… wants to expand," He said at last, deciding pretending to be frustrated with the proposal was the only way to get Padme to leave the matter alone.

"And that's… bad?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Sorta," He started. "I'm just not sure about a few things but Ben seems Hellbent on it."

Padme made a slight right onto their street before parking the car right behind his motorcycle. "He can't do anything without your approval," She said as she shifted the car into park and turned to look at him. "But is opening another shop really so bad? More customers, more income, you might even be able to work fewer hours and hire more mechanics," She smiled at him and took his hand in hers. "It's your choice in the end, though, and you know I'll stand behind you no matter what."

Anakin cocked a small smile before leaning over and giving her a chaste kiss. "I love you," He said, finally able to relax knowing she believed enough of his story to let the garage incident go.

Climbing out of the car, they made their way up to their apartment, "Now, tell me about your meeting with Mothma," He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, eager to get to a new topic of conversation. "I saw you put her in her place."

She laughed as her arm wrapped around his back, her hand resting on his hip. "Well, she had it coming," She said, "I mean, as a woman you'd think she would have enough respect for other women to know there are some things you just don't gossip about. And then she had the audacity to try and turn it into a story about me."

"You handled it well," He said as she opened the door to their apartment.

She scoffed, "I'm glad you thought so. It took everything I had not to tear her a new one." Anakin took her coat from her and hung it on the coat rack while she made for the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Moscato from the wine rack and two wine glasses.

"I would have loved to see that," He said, taking a seat at the counter while she popped the cork on the bottle and poured.

Padme handed him one glass and took the seat next to him, swiveling the chair so she was facing him. "Maybe I will next time I will," She said, taking a small sip of her drink.

Silence fell between them. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but rather the kind of natural silence that can only exist between people who are so connected they don't need to speak to feel whole.

Anakin couldn't get Qui-Gon's words out of his head. Sidious was obviously the name of someone but it was so unusual and so unfamiliar he had no idea who the spirit was referring to. Qui-Gon was trying to warn him of something or someone but while he appreciated the effort, he was hesitant to look into it further. Spirits had a tendency to omit detail in their warnings. It was as if some of them were so desperate for interaction they would do whatever it took to keep people like him talking to them even if it means someone else dying.

That was exactly what had happened with his mother. A faceless spirit had found its way into his dreams and had given him visions of the night his mother was killed in a car crash. The dreams had lasted for months and from the moment he woke the first time he dreamt it, he knew it was a vision but no matter how hard he tried to contact that spirit to get answers of when this happened and where and how to prevent it, the responses he got were so short on details that by the time it actually happened, he only knew what street the crash happened on.

"Are you thinking about the garage again?" His head shot over to look at his wife who was watching him carefully. "You'll make the right choice," She said, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah…" He said, tracing the lip of his glass with his finger. He didn't know what to do. With his mother, he and Padme were only dating at the time and still didn't live together which afforded him the privacy he needed to talk to the spirits. Now that they were married and living together, it made it nearly impossible for him to do so. Add to that he didn't even know why he had to beware of this Sidious, made Anakin wonder if this was just yet another ploy from Qui-Gon to get him to 'embrace his gifts'.

The soft clink of Padme's glass being placed on the counter interrupted his thoughts as he felt his wife's arms wrap around his shoulders. Her lips found his neck as she placed feather like kisses on his exposed skin. Anakin turned his head and allowed their foreheads to touch as she came back up. Padme truly was a treasure to him. She had the uncanny ability to make his worries vanish with a simple touch. "Are you up for trying tonight? I was messing around with this ovulation site earlier and I think tonight we have a pretty good chance."

Anakin cocked his head to the side. "I thought you said those things were silly."

She gave a small shrug, "Maybe I'm wrong."

"You're never wrong," He scoffed.

"Is Anakin Skywalker really turning down sex?" She said with an amused smile on her face.

His lips curled into a sly smirk as he turned slightly and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Not a chance," He said, Pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

If there was one thing Anakin hated about being the husband of the Deputy Mayor, it would be the social functions he had to attend with her. The events themselves were terribly dull and the suit he was forced to wear made him feel ridiculous. Even worse, Padme almost always found a way to trick him into helping her shop for the dress she would wear weeks in advance. This was how he found himself standing in the back of a local boutique holding a pile of Padme's top five dresses as she tried them on one by one. The saleswoman stood beside him, shifting on her feet, eager to make the sale that would boost sales for the next month or so. "Ani can you pass me the teal dress?" Her hand stretched through the curtain of the dressing room for him to pass the dress and he rolled his eyes as he sifted through the dresses for the blue dress she had picked out. Her fingers only barely made contact before she spoke again. "Teal, Anakin," She said. "That's the turquoise one."

"They all look the same," He groaned only to hear her giggle from the other side.

"Just pass me the light blue dress," She said, flexing her fingers in a beckoning motion for the dress. Rolling his eyes, he passed her the dress which she quickly pulled through with a quick thank you.

Anakin stepped back to his original position between the potted plant next to the full-length mirror and the saleswoman. It only took Padme a few minutes to emerge from behind the curtain, flicking her thumb behind her, a gesture he was well familiar with which indicated she needed help zipping. Passing the pile to the saleswoman, he came to stand behind her and did up the dress, trying to seem bored in an effort to get her to finish sooner. It was a game they played. He would try not to care what she wears and she would do her best to get him to crack. The dress she had on now was a teal, ankle length, one strap dress with a slit up her left leg. He didn't miss how the dress perfectly hugged her hips and the swell of her backside nor did he miss the knowing smile on her face when he realized he was staring at her reflection for too long. Safe to say she won their game more often than not.

"I take it you like this one," She said, stepping away from him and walking over to the mirror, turning from side to side as she looked at her reflection.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I just like you," He came to stand behind her again and leaned over her shoulder, close enough to whisper in her ear, "And I'd prefer we don't even go to this… dinner thing."

Padme laughed and walked over to the saleswoman, going through the pile for the next dress she would try. "Oh come on, you big baby, it's not going to be that bad," She said as she picked up a black dress and held it up to her body before disappearing behind the curtain again. "It's just a formal dinner to show our support of the police department and you get the easy part since you just have to mingle and talk about the weather and sports, while I have to deal with the reporters, city council members, police chief, deputy directors, and all the lovely official conversations that come with them." She emerged moments later in the black dress and he nearly groaned at the sight of her. She was torturing him. She knew what black did to him. And it was backless to top it off. "You know, you don't have to come if you don't want."

"Are you going to wear this dress?" He asked.

"Maybe," She said with a shrug, "I rather like the feel of this one.

"Then I'm going with you."

Padme covered a light laugh behind her hand, "Still don't trust me?"

He scoffed, "Oh, I trust you. It's the other men I don't trust."

She let out a sigh and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't possibly imagine why. Don't you know it's you I love?"

Anakin leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers while his hands rested on her hips. His possessiveness was one of his major flaws and one of the few Padme hated. They have worked hard to try and control it better but it was always still there. He couldn't help it. Growing up with so little it made sense for him to want to hold on to everything he has especially since he and his mom lost their house when he was three and struggled for the next four years until they managed to get the small trailer he spent most of his life living in.

"You could say it's because I'm a little overprotective," He said with a small smile.

"A little?"

He gave a shrug and took the moment to look at her in the dress. It hugged her form nicely, cutting off at mid-calf and had a collar that held the dress up. It was much simpler than the blue one she had on before and Anakin had always loved the way his wife looked in black. It made her look dangerous. "Can we go now?"

Padme laughed and shook her head at him, "I still need a dress," She said. "And there are three more I need to try on."

"Get this one," He said. "Simple but elegant, sexy but not slutty; It's not flashy so there will be more attention on your face, plus it means you can wear those black lace up heels you like that don't rub."

She took a moment to bite her lower lip in thought before nodding her head, "Fine," She said, leaning up to lightly peck him on the lips. "I'll be just a minute then," She returned to the dressing room to get changed back into her street clothes.

He smirked once she left only for it to fall once he realized he once again lost their little game. "Damn."

* * *

After bringing her purchase to the car, they decided to stop for lunch at the small bistro he had taken her on their first date. It wasn't far from the dress shop - only a little over a block down the street. It was one of their favorite places to go. The food was good and where it was in the city gave patrons a nice view of one of the lakes that surrounded the city.

The bistro was filled with many memories for them and it had all started with their first date. It had been far from the ideal date - awkward and uncertain as neither were particularly well versed with how to gracefully get through the meal but Padme at least was able to appear less nervous than he did and had the patience of an Angel with him as he stumbled over his words. She had simply smiled and waited patiently for him to finish before contributing to the conversation as if he hadn't just gone through ten different ways to say the same thing. Even more surprising, when the date had ended and he had somehow managed to ask her if she would like to do it again without repeating himself or stuttering, she for reasons neither could truly explain, said yes.

"…So the lady comes in claiming her car won't start," Anakin said as the waiter refills his drink, "When I go and try to figure out why…" He shakes his head as he tries to stifle his laugh. "She hadn't changed the oil in 30,000 miles."

Padme's eyes went wide. While she was far from the mechanical genius, even she knew to change the oil every 5,000 or so. And having a mechanic for a husband, she learned very quickly how to stay on top of it since he tended to treat vehicles with the same love and attention most people gave their pets.

"So, basically, she destroyed her engine. It was beyond even my ability to fix it, which means there is no power on Earth able to fix it."

His wife shook her head, "I can't believe that…" She said. "30,000 miles and only then did she bring it in… amazing."

Anakin gave a shrug, "It was probably acting up long before then. But some people don't think it's anything." He caught motion out of the corner of his eye and knew immediately it was a spirit. Anakin shifted in his seat in an attempt to ignore it and focused only on Padme.

"And you couldn't do anything?" She asked, sitting back and thanking the waiter as he brought their lunches to them.

"I sold her an engine," He said, scratching the side of his neck when he heard the spirit speak to him.

"I sort of feel sorry for her. I mean, she didn't really…"

Anakin squints as he tries to focus on her voice but her words are drowned out by the spirit raising its voice at him, leaving him no choice but to hear its words.

The spirit was a young woman from the sound of her voice but he couldn't make out much of her physical form. But her words stuck out to him. _"Sidious is coming again,"_ She said. " _He lies. And she is a danger to you."_

"Anakin?"

He shook his head as he focused on his wife again. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Her brow furrowed in concern as she watched him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "You had this far off look. What's wrong."

Anakin gave a shrug, "Nothing," He lied.

"Anakin…"

Her voice trailed off again as the spirit spoke to him again, demanding his attention. Anakin strained to hear his wife, focusing on her, trying to read her lips to keep the spirit out of his head, using every technique to avoid them he had used for the past thirteen years of his life. It didn't work. Nothing worked. And all he could hear was the spirit's voice. _"She is dangerous. Your wife is dangerous. She will open a door you cannot close. A door that will destroy you."_

The grip on his fork tightened as he tried to get the voice out of his head. He always knew this female spirit roamed around the bistro but she had never been this insistent before. And for her to know about Sidious as well, gave him cause to worry but to speak of his wife… that went too far.

"Stop talking!" He shouted, his fist slamming on the table, vibrating the plates and glasses. His jaw clenched as he tried to regain a sense of calm and only when he looked up did he see the look on Padme's face. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry for him. He couldn't hold her gaze long and let his eyes fall as he swallowed the lump in his throat. It was only then, did he notice not only was the spirit quiet but so was the entire bistro. Slowly, he raised his eyes to look around and found everyone's attention was on them.

" _She will destroy you,"_ The spirit whispered in his ear.

Anakin jerked his head away and threw his napkin on the table. "I'm sorry," He said, standing up and almost tripping over the leg of a table in his haste to get outside. He could hear Padme calling his name but he walked fast, crossing the street before she could reach him. He wasn't sure where he was going. But he knew he had to get away. He had to find a way to silence the spirits for good.


End file.
